everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching the Shadows Burning in the Dark
|illustrator = AmaZe |date = June 14, 2015 |publisher = |previous = The Method to Their Madness featuring Madgustus |next = Shut Up and Dance with Me featuring Aloyrina (again) }} Watching the Shadows Burning in the Dark is a one-chapter fanfiction written by . The story features the character of Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht (created by ) and the beautiful Bellerina L'Danse (created by Vintage poseur. This fic is the first of three fanfictions to be written about Belloys/Aloyrina, with Shut Up and Dance with Me as the second installment, and finally followed by an unnamed incoming fanfiction. Arcus hopes that you enjoy the story hehehehe. A word from the Author Ayyyyy, so does anyone recall that one time in the Ship Theme Music thread and I suggested that the Aloyrina/Belloys ship theme song should be Terrified by Katharine Mcphee? Well kinda as my last hurrah of the summer and kinda like my gift/peace offering for not being so active on the wikia for the next couple of months, I'm presenting you guys this short little one-shot between Bellerina and Aloysius. I hope you guys would like the one shot and I hope you have a bunch of feels just like me when I was writing the story. I'd also like to inform you that I was basically running on Dr. Pepper at midnight when I wrote the one shot. Also, thank you very much to Vin for letting me write about Bellerina and allowing me to ship these poor babies together. Extra Author's Note: My poor heart, I'm sorry for writing this guys. I don't even know how to feel about all these feels. A/N, as of 3/12/16: I still can't get over this ship. My heart hurts so much for these two poor children. Some More Information Pairing Aloyrina Word Count: 1,841 The Story “No, no, no!” echoed the voice of Madame Scarlette Shoes around the Dance Hall, referring to how Aloysius looked like he was flailing chicken but that was actually his best try so far. Aloysius was currently attending Dance Class-ic with a bunch of other ballet related fairy tales when Madame Scarlette decided to pick on him… again. “You dance as if there are weights on your shoulders.” She remarked, circling around him with her walking stick. It was true, he danced with a weight on his shoulders : ''a grave stone with his name on it. All he needed was a little sympathy for the dancing-impaired. “Well, I didn’t sign up to dancing like a fool.” He grumbled in annoyance. “Well, Mr. Albrecht, whether or not you like it, you have to dance and it is my job to make sure that you look less of a fool than you look '''right now.” Madame said stomping her walking stick down at “right now”. “Now back to your last position before Giselle exits her cottage to be crowned Queen of the Harvest.” “Mr. Albrecht!” Madame Scarlette had yelled again, what had he done now? Dance Class-ic was over and it already was already the end of the school day and everyone else had left the dance hall. “I have been concerned with your…. Erm… dancing technique ''for quite a while now.”she spoke her face softening. “We all have our part to play even when it brings us pain. As a teacher and as a fairy tale, I urge you to try your best.” She swept her skirt up showing her wooden feet. That’s when it occurred to him that Madame Scarlette knew what was bothering him all along, a similar destiny of pain, dancing, and death. “Even though I may not be able to dance as I did before, I think fulfilling my destiny was worth it.” She said in a pensive expression. “Worth what?” Aloysius asked. Was it worth being known as a famous fairy tale? Was it worth wearing the red shoes? “Worth warning other people to not let material objects get in the way of your relationships with your family.” She sighed, taking a seat. Just when she took her seat, the sound of the door of the changing room filled the room behind Loys. Little did he know that the very person was, Bellerina L’Danse, his future Giselle. “Ah! Bellerina! Just the dancer I wanted to see.” Madame Scarlette said, beckoning Bellerina to her direction. Loys suddenly felt a chill up his spine at the sound of her name, involuntarily taking a few steps away from her. Why did she have to be here? He would have wanted Duchess Swan to be there more than he wanted Bellerina there at that moment. Bellerina walked with her trademarked demure smile in lithe steps towards Madame Scarlette. “My dear Bellerina, I need to ask a favor of you.” She asked, holding Bellerina’s hands in between hers. She then pulled Bellerina closer to her and whispered something to the girl, Bellerina’s expression changing ever so slightly, Aloysius had noticed how little movements in her eyes expressed how she truly felt. After Madame Scarlette then pulled back, still holding Bellerina’s hands as Belle nodded to her. Madame Scarlette had then stood with her walking stick and left the dance hall Loys’ eyes trailing after her, not noticing Bellerina walking towards him. Loys’ instinct was to keep on backing away and to keep a distance away from her. “Will you just stop backing away?! Madame Scarlette asked me to help you practice on your dancing.” She said stopping at her tracks. Suddenly, Loys’ chest felt like it was closing in on him. Was Madame Scarlette planning for this to happen? “Relax, I’m not gonna throw you in right away into the second act. Just something a little more basic.” She said, dropping her bag at the side. Something was off about her expression, something he couldn’t register. Loys didn’t want to talk to her, he didn’t 'want' her to help him. He didn’t want to dance and humiliate himself. He wasn’t even keen on dancing, especially with ''' her'' but he understood that if he wanted to follow his destiny.. he didn’t need to '' want '' her help. ''He needed '''her help. '' “Okay, what did you have in mind?” he asked, throwing his own bag down on the ground. “Begin with how you walk when you appear out of nowhere and start dancing around with me.” She commanded, Loys had to comply… poorly. Bellerina’s eyes began to show her annoyance when they reached the part where Loys was supposed to raise his right arm with two fingers and his left, clutching his chest (also maybe because Loys had stepped on her feet about a dozen times already). They were completely out of sync. “Stop! You look like a flailing chicken!” she yelled. “That’s exactly what Madame Scarlette said a while ago!” Loys yelled angrily, just about having enough of this dancing nonsense. “Ugh, don’t you understand how important dancing is in our story?! You were running both of our parts!” she raised her voice. “No! I seem to don’t understand with my flailing chicken moves! And by the way, I don’t want to learn how to dance, its stupid, and what is it for?! We’re gonna die and dancing beautifully isn’t going to save both of us!” Loys then felt his throat getting tighter. “Fine! If you don’t want to dance then don’t! Just make sure that you don’t throw me off my part!” “Fine!” he screamed. “Fine!” she screamed back. “Fine!” he thundered as he grabbed his bag and headed to the locker room, shutting the door behind him. After shutting the door behind him, he then took his mirrorphone out and his head phones, his back against the door. Trying to block out all that anger he had released at Bellerina, which was weird since he hardly knew her. Once he unlocked his mirrorphone, he settled to listening to some Sam Smith to mellow him out. Why did suddenly being with Bellerina trigger such anger to flow out of him? It was so out of his own character to do that. It was probably because he had been penting up all that anger in him for quite a while. He wasn’t prepared to lay down his life for his story but he needed to… for his father’s sake, for his own sake he needed to do it but he was scared, so scared. He didn’t want to lose everyone he cared about, he’s loved enough people to not want to say good bye but he knew what he was willing to pay for true love. He knew true love was worth it, his only question was with who. He could feel his eyes beginning to water, just even at the thought of losing everyone. Tilting his head up, Loys’ headphones had fallen off his ears letting him realize that there was music playing in the dance hall. He then wiped his eyes and opened the changing room’s door to peek, seeing Bellerina dance to her own music. There was this quality to her dancing that made it look magical to him, it transfixed him. She moved with such precision and intensity that it made it look just a bit scary. He sat there watching her dance, moving where the music told her to. Once the music had stopped, Loys by then had already grabbed his bag and approached Bellerina. “I’m sorry, Belle.” He said looking straight into her eyes. She ignored him. “I- I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, you were trying to help.” He added, Bellerina still ignoring him. “Guess I was just… really terrified to dance with you.” Once he had said “terrified”, Bellerina had turned around. “Apology accepted.” She said, eyes shifting while she was playing with the end of her dress. “I liked the song you were dancing to.” Loys had commented, he indeed liked the raw acoustic vocals of the song. “It was actually a couple’s dance piece. We can dance that if you want.” Loys was willing to try that out so he had dropped his bag on the side again and stood right in front of Bellerina and took her hand. “Just go where the music tells you to.” She said turning the music on and taking his hand and placing her own hand on his shoulder. They started moving when the vocals started just going around the room together like a normal waltz. The way they danced looked more natural and raw , perhaps it was the emotions of the two teens. He lead the dance around the room, his feet miraculously not stepping on hers. Once it had reached the chorus, their steps were more grand. He twirled her around and lifted her. Since they were so close, Aloysius had noticed how happy she looked when she danced and the way her eyes sparkled. Around the end of the song, she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and leaned close to him and stayed there even after the song, Loys then just wrapped his arms around her waist. He liked how it felt, having someone lean against his chest.. maybe having her lean against his chest. He liked the warm feeling he had when she was this close to him. Maybe this was the true love he’s been dreaming for the longest time. The silence was interrupted when Bellerina had suddenly clutched her chest and almost fell to the ground if it were not for Loys already holding her. “Bellerina, what’s wrong?” he was worried, Bellerina’s response only being a whimper while she clutched her chest even tighter. He then carried her to the nearest seat and set her there. “What’s wrong? Please tell me you’re alright. Please, please, please.” He kept on asking repeatedly, grabbing his water and handing it to her. She then pointed to her bag as Loys had grabbed it and handed it to her as well. She then had taken a small bottle and took out a small pill and took it, drinking the water to wash it down, leaning on the wall and closing her eyes. Loys couldn’t help but hold her hand as he kneeled on one knee beside her waiting for her to open her eyes again. Loys’ heart nearly skipped a beat as he waited for her to open her eyes, he recalled that most Giselles had heart problems and he had bet that Belle was not an exception. After a minute of silence, Bellerina had then opened her eyes and took her hand out of Loys though she had trouble with his grip. “Sorry, weak heart.” She explained sounding more tired than she did a while ago. “Please don’t scare me like that again.” He whispered, bowing his head. “I won’t.” she whispered back tiredly, placing one hand over Loys’ while the other was caught in his hair. ~~End~~ Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Arcus' Literary Work